


Stay with me forever, or you could stay with me for now

by veronicamarilyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Same-Sex Marriage, louis thinks harry is going to break up with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicamarilyn/pseuds/veronicamarilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Louis Tomlinson, without a doubt in my mind, you are the one for me. You have made everything right in my world. Without seeing you smiling for a day, the day is just not good. You are not only my boyfriend, my best friend, but also my motivator. You have shaped me into the person that I want to be. I would also want you to play another role in my life. Will you marry me?' </p><p>Or when Harry had a mental breakdown before proposing to Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me forever, or you could stay with me for now

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment/bookmark please! <3
> 
> Follow me at  
> larryshipbullshit.tumblr.com  
> fuck-daddykink.tumblr.com

‘Are you ok mate?' Liam gently shook Harry's shoulder.

'What do you fucking think Li, I'm so nervous that I feel like puking. I don't think I have ever been this nervous. This is even worse than when I told my mother I was gay' Harry started cracking his knuckles. He stood up and started pacing up and down the hallway. Liam just sighed.

'Oh for fuck sake Harry, sit your arse down.' Ed groaned as he strums his guitar. 

Harry glared at Ed, but took a seat beside him. 

'Why are you nervous, you have planned this for nearly 2 months? It took you a month to find the right ring. You are ready Harry. Stop being a worry twat.' Ed lectured Harry. 

'I may be ready, but is Louis ready? Maybe he doesn't think that I am the one. Maybe I'm not the one. Maybe Louis is not the one. What do I know? I'm only fucking 21, I know nothing. ‘Harry started to rambled. 

Liam and Ed started to get worried. Liam looked at the time, it was only noon. Zayn and Niall were with Louis, they decided to get Louis pampered and do a little shopping for his big night. Hopefully giving Harry some time to calm his nerves 

Ed knew harry was going to have a mental breakdown, Harry had one last month trying to pick a ring. He just couldn't decide, the both of them went to many many MANY trips to the jewellery shops , in fact they went to many different shop , hoping that many be that it would give him a wider choices of rings. 

Nope, it only got worse; he couldn't decide what ring Louis would like. He just couldn't make a decision, afraid that if he buys one and later regrets, or that Louis might not like it. 

'Fucking hell, Harry, just make up your mind' Ed whined. 

‘I don't know what Louis would like, would he like a silver band or gold band? '

'I don't fucking know, he is your boyfriend’ 

‘Ok, stop pressurizing me, I'm trying to think' 

Finally Harry snapped, he had a mental breakdown in one of the shops near his hometown. 

'Oh my god, there are just so many type of rings. I don't know what to choose, what if Louis doesn't like the ring I chose. What if he hates it? What if he hates me? I'm such a lousy boyfriend, I don't even know what he likes and what he doesn’t. We have dated for nearly 5 years and I don't even know if he likes silver or gold band. I don't deserve him...' 

Ed can't even remember the rest. The jeweller looked at Harry in concerned and looked at Ed questioning. 

‘I can't fucking believe this!' Ed groans as he hears Harry rambles on, Harry seems to be in own little world. 

Ed didn't know to do, he grab Harry's phone from his pocket and called Anne. 

Anne arrives within 15 minutes. She looked worried as she sees her son in a mess. 

'Hello love, are you ok?' Anne ask as she holds tightly on the sides if his face. 

'Mum?' 

'Yes love?' 

Ed decided that only a mother can help her children in this type of mess. What's with mothers really? Not only was Anne able to calmed Harry down, Anne also helped Harry picked a ring within an hour. Compare to him, they have been going to so many jewellery shops the past month. 

\----

When Harry decided to propose to Louis, the first person he told was Liam. Harry trusted Liam with his whole life. He knew that if this was a mistake, Liam would tell him. 

‘Liam, tell me if I'm crazy. But I'm going to propose to Louis. ' 

'Are you fucking with me?' 

'No. Why? Do you think it's a mistake? Is it? ‘Harry asked worriedly. 

'Wait, are you for real? Whoa! Congrats mate' Liam hug him.

Harry smiled and hugs back, ' I was afraid you would think that I was making a mistake' 

'Why would it be a mistake to marry the person you love? Listen Harry, what you and Louis have is rare, many if us are bitter and are still finding for what you and Louis shares. You are lucky to have Louis and Louis is lucky to have you. Cherish it' 

'But how do you know if he is the one?' 

'Do you think he is the one ' Liam asked cautiously.

'Of course, I love him with all my heart' 

'So he is the one'

'It’s really simple with you isn't it?' Harry smirked. 

'Everything is easy. Love is easy. People are the ones that made it complicated. ' 

\------

' you look great Louis ' Niall said with hardly any sincerity, as he sat in one of those sofas provided and dumped all those shopping bags on the floor. 

'Are you sure, is the shirt colour too light?' 

'What do you mean it's too light?' Niall asked confused. 

'I don't know mate, I feel like it doesn't suit my skin colour' 

‘Then choose this one.' Zayn throw a black dress shirt to Louis. 

Louis took off the 'too light' shirt and wore the one Zayn chooses. 

Louis doesn't know why he is acting this way. This few months everything has just been off. Nothing feels right. Louis felt distant from Harry. There are days where Harry doesn’t even come home. 

Harry would text Louis around afternoon telling him not to cook him dinner. So Louis doesn't. Then around midnight, he would get another text from Harry saying her would be home late and not to wait up. So Louis didn't. Louis wakes up in the morning either to receive a text saying he slept at Ed's or Liam’s. 

Louis doesn't know what's going on. He tries to push back all the negative thought and thinks, maybe Harry is just busy at work. Maybe he just need some time alone. But any sane person will know that Harry was getting tired of Louis. However being the saint Harry is, he wouldn't tell Louis. He would just give excuses and try to avoid Louis. That just how Harry is, he doesn't have the heart to leave Louis, permanently.

Louis knew that Harry was going to break up with him. The only question is when. After this two long months of Harry pushing Louis away. Harry obviously had enough. That's why he asked Louis out for dinner and said that he has something important to say. Harry is going to leave Louis. That's it. 

Louis tries not to cry. He really did. Maybe it's because he is boring. Louis thinks. Maybe Harry found another man, or god forbid, a woman. Maybe Harry found someone to spend his Saturdays with, unlike with Louis, where all they did was stay at home and watch movies. 

Louis asked his friends. 

Ed told him not to worry. But how can he not? Louis worries. He has been worrying his whole life. 

Liam told Louis that he was just being paranoid. Louis wasn't paranoid. He was going fucking insane because he doesn't know what the problem is. He doesn't know what to do to salvage this relationship. He wasn't being paranoid, he is feeling hopeless. 

Both Zayn and Niall tried to cheer him up saying that Harry was just busy at work and is having a rough time and wouldn't want to burden Louis with his problem. But Louis doesn't get it, if that the problem shouldn't the right thing to do is to tell Louis the problem Harry is facing? 

Harry is going to leave. Louis was so sure about it. He wonders, “what's life without Harry?” To be honest, it scared him. He has been with Harry for 5 years. Everything around Louis revolves around Harry. 

Harry usually buys the groceries. Now who is going to buy them? Louis is usually the one that get the mail. Who is going to get Harry's mail?

‘Zayn, what do you think?' Louis asked nervously. 

'I think it looks great. Niall what do you think? ‘Zayn asked.

'Yep looks good'. Niall, hardly paying attention to Louis. 

Louis doesn't know why he was being nervous about it. About the breakup. After all he had 2 months to prepare for this day. Because 2 months ago Harry left his heart. 

\---

Harry had everything planned. He planned it for 2 months. He wanted this day to be special. A day that Louis can never forget. 

He placed reservation in this little restaurant by the city where Louis loves. He talked to the owner about his proposal and asked for some special arrangement. 

Harry specially arranged for theirs dinner to be outside where the view was amazing. He set up tables and put up candles everywhere. The night was dark and beautiful. Simply mesmerising. Harry came an hour early to make sure everything was in place. He even made sure that the ring was in his pocket 5 times before leaving the house and made sure the ring box was in his hand all the way to the restaurant. He doesn’t want to risk losing it. 

He sat there patiently outside the restaurant. It was quiet and pretty compared to the inside of the noisy restaurant as there were clings of the wine glass and waiters rushing around the restaurant floor. 

It was 7.15pm. Louis is going to arrive any minute. Harry started to get nervous. His mind was racing, worrying that this night would go all wrong. Many things can happen really and the worst case scenario would be Louis saying no. 

Harry don't know what he would do if Louis says no. It would really break his heart. His fear of rejection causes him to think whether this was a right decision. He didn't know what to do. So he called Liam. 

'Li?'

'Hey so how did it go?'

'Lou isn't here yet. I don't think I can do this Liam. What if I get rejected? I don't think I can take it!'

'But what if Louis said yes? He would be your fiancé. Haz, the both of you know that you are each other soul mate. If you guys are meant to be together, nothing can separate you. Not even marriage.' 

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure. You trust me don't you?'

'With all my heart!'

'Then do it.'

'Thanks li, I don't know what I'll do without you' 

Harry knew Liam was smiling at the other end. He hung up as he sees a taxi halted beside the restaurant. 

 

Then there he is, Louis Tomlinson. Harry's Louis. Louis's hair was pushed Back showing off his perfectly chiselled cheekbone. Louis was beautiful in his suit. He gives Harry a weak smile. But Harry was busy mesmerized by Louis's beauty to say anything.

\---

The whole time , it was pretty quiet. None of them talked much. Harry was busy having an internal mental breakdown. Louis was just waiting for it. Waiting for Harry to leave him. 

'Lou,' Harry started, but was interrupted. 

'Just tell me why. What have I done wrong?' Louis said voice shaking, trying his damn hardest not to cry. 

'  
Harry just looked stunt. 'What? Huh? What's wrong? ' 

'Don’t fucking lie to me. If you really want to leave, just go.' 

'Louis, what are you talking about?'

Louis can't fucking believe it. Harry is still pretending like doesn't get it. 

'Fuck Harry, I'm not that fucking dense. I know that you want to leave me. You know what; I don't even want to know the reason. I think it's best if I just leave now' Louis's voice wasn't angry or pissed. Just sad and tired. 

He was about to leave when Harry grab his wrist to sit back down. 

‘Louis, I've met you around 5 years ago. In those 5 years I have never seen you clean your room, do your bed or even cook. You are one of the messiest person I know. There are probably dozens of your socks under our bed. You literally is shit in cooking. I don't understand how someone couldn't even cook egg right. You snore loudly. You sleep aggressively. I have never seen a person like you who kicks and slaps people when they sleep. Your feet smell awfully. You don't wear socks which hardly make any sense to why there are so many socks under our bed. You steal my sweaters all the time and never return them back. You always literally the worst person to watch a movie with because you keep talking and talking when the movie is on. But you are beautiful,' 

Louis looked up to Harry confused.  
Questioning himself whether he have heard right. It was almost comical seeing Louis pouty face to confused and blurred look, to a grinning little kid where his eyes lit up as if it was Christmas morning. 

'You are the most beautiful person Louis, you are great with kids. You are kind and compassionate. You have the most amazing smile that could literally make my day. You are so sincere and thoughtful. You understand me more than myself. Without a doubt, your presence makes my day so much better. This past 5 years has been the best years of my life. Ever since I met you, my life has been an adventure. You are one of the toughest person I know. You make me feel protected. You make me feel safe. I would have been a total different person if I never met you. You have the sexiest butt in the world, ' Louis gave a soft chuckle. 

'You are perfect to me.' Harry leans in and kisses Louis cheek. Louis grins as his cheek flushed. ‘I love you' Louis whispered. 

Harry smiled and got out from his chair and kneeled on one knee as he holds Louis's hand. 

'Louis Tomlinson, without a doubt in my mind, you are the one for me. You have made everything right in my world. Without seeing you smiling for a day, the day is just not good. You are not only my boyfriend, my best friend, but also my motivator. You have shaped me into the person that I want to be. I would also want you to play another role in my life. Will you marry me?' 

Harry opened up the tiny ring box and presents it to Louis. Louis had tears in his eyes. Louis thought Harry wants to break up with him. Louis thought harry wants to leave him. It was so overwhelming for him. Not only because Harry just propose to him . But marriage was a big step. A huge step into their relationship. 

 

Louis was a worrier. He worries all his life. Always planning things ahead, not wanting any surprises. When things don’t go according to plan, he gets uncomfortable. He wants it to be organized. But then again, that is life. Life is unpredictable isn't it? Louis thought Harry wants to leave him, but the actual fact was that he just proposed to Louis. It's like a twist of fate, if you may. 

Louis worries that if he agrees to the proposal, something might change. Their 5 years relationship that they have made off will change. What if it's bad? What if they get married and they become like those couple that fought all the time at night. Sleep in separate beds and hardly talk to each other. But when they were to be in public with their friends and family they act as if they were ok. As if none of the fighting ever happens. What if their marriage fails? They can just break up like how they are now. Marriage is a complicated thing. It fucks everything up. It makes people sad. Then one day one of them would leave without a word and never come back. He knows. 

But as Louis looks into Harry's eyes as he kneels down. He sees a boy he was been in love with for more than 5 years. He was the same boy that gives him flowers and chocolate during valentine's day even though Louis thinks it's cheesy but secretly loves it. He was the same boy that Louis bumped to in the university when Harry was a freshman and Louis was a senior. Harry was his boy that watched titanic on their first movie date and cried like a big baby. He was also the same boy that wrote a even more cheesy poem for Louis on their 1st anniversary together. He was also the same and first boy that Louis cried for when Harry had to leave to France for a month for a school trip. He remembered all those late phone calls. Crying to sleep at night because he was so used to Harry sleeping with him. His soft snores and how cute he is with his mouth wide open as he sleeps. He remembered all those phone sex. God, those phone sexs. 

Louis just knew that Harry was the one. No matter how much they fight and how far apart they are from each other. They will always find their way back into each other's hearts. Their relationship is not perfect. They fight. Just like any other couple. Harry likes to go to clubs and meet people. Louis doesn’t. He likes to stay at home, snuggle under a blanket and watch movies. So every time Harry comes back home drunk and starts talking gibberish. Louis gets angry, because now he has to take care of Harry. They could even fight about dinner. Louis hates cooking and always order take out. But Harry, being he health freak would start lecturing Louis about how unhealthy it is, making Louis angry and losing his appetite. But even after all their fight, they both love each other. Despite their differences, both of them are crazy for each other. They know that what they both share is true. Louis knows that Harry is the one, because the right one won't leave. He knows that they are meant for each other.

'Yes.' He whispered, so softly that Harry almost didn't catch it. 

Harry took the ring of the box and wears it on Louis ring finger. 

'It’s beautiful Harry,' hugging Harry, 'you're beautiful Harry’ 

Harry wrinkle his nose in protest,' no you are'. 

'I love you, Lou' he whispers into Louis ear and kiss the shell of his ear. 

'Harry, you're perfect'

Before Louis met Harry, he never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason. Every tiny detail can reminds him of Harry, this gives him a kind of feeling he have never felt before Harry. The feeling that life is worth it. 

 

Even after 5 year, Louis still gives Harry butterflies in his stomach. Harry looks at Louis and thinks "how am I lucky enough to have you in my life". Louis is the first thing that comes up to his mind, and the only one in his heart.

Harry was the missing part to Louis's life. Louis was the corner edge that finishes the puzzle. They complete each other.

Fin


End file.
